


my hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me (so won't you kill me so i die happy)

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: younghyun’s had a crush on jae for a long time. finally, he’s decided to do something about it.





	my hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me (so won't you kill me so i die happy)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing for a bit!! kinda uninspired rn so my titanic!au is unfinished rn. i wanna clean up and rewrite some chapters and re-think the direction and style that i'm writing it, so it might take a while. i'm rly srry! TT
> 
> anyway have this!! this is partly inspired by me walking around my sister's uni earlier this week. its facilities are really pretty, and its located in town?? rly accessible and v convenient bc there’s sm food options available LOL i always go there with my friends to eat hehe sO yea that’s just my Mood for the fic ig??? paiseh sia omg hdhdjdjsksskks
> 
> also inspired bc like . i kinda miss the feeling of liking someone HAHAHA but oh well
> 
> anyway this is a mess and this idea has been in my head for a few days but i’ve been too tired and busy to write it out!! but wtv it is ! finally here so um :-) nice ig hehe
> 
> not betad. sped thru a bit but too embarrassed/nervous (to check again)

the picnic bench shudders under the added weight of someone settling onto it. it emits a long, dull creak, unlike younghyun’s stuttering heartbeat. he doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s jaehyung. park jaehyung, whom he’s had a crush on for a while. turning his eyes away from the greenery surrounding them won’t be good for his heart, but younghyun does so anyway, and when he does, his heart doesn’t seem to stop pounding in his chest.

 _he’s so pretty_ , younghyun thinks, and he has for some time now. jaehyung’s wearing a loose white tee (exposing the milky skin of his pretty collarbones) tucked into a pair of ripped skinny jeans with worn red converse. his outfit isn’t fancy. rather, it’s simple and comfy, yet the way it hangs onto jaehyung’s body makes younghyun’s heart flutter. because jaehyung’s pretty. to younghyun, at least. jaehyung has a small face, matched with small, beady eyes and a crooked nose - a far cry from the standards of beauty featured on classy fashion magazines, yet it’s a face younghyun finds beautiful. maybe that’s how far gone he is for the boy seated in front of him.

“bri? you okay?” jaehyung asks, extending a hand forward and waving his slender fingers in front of younghyun’s face. the motion snaps younghyun out of thoughts. embarrassed, he lets out a nervous chuckle. “yea. sorry, i just spaced out for a lil’.”

“can tell. you’ve been doing that a lot lately.” only because younghyun’s feelings for jaehyung have become too overwhelming recently. maybe the it’s because he hasn’t seen his best friend as often as younghyun would have liked to because jaehyung’s busy with his internship or that it’s their final year of university, or something else entirely, but whatever it is, it’s making him want to confess his feelings to jaehyung. right now, suddenly, at the open space between jaehyung’s school (social sciences; he’s a polsci major) and the admin building. then again, it’s not that abrupt, because he’s dreamt out possible scenarios of him saying to jaehyung how much he’s liked him over the last few years. too many times, that most of those memories have faded into the reality that they’re unreal and left unsaid.

“ _brian._ ”

younghyun jumps, startled by the sudden sound of his name. “sorry. i spaced out… again.” to his pleasant surprise, he’s met with a tender smile and nod. “it’s k. what did you wanna talk about though?” jaehyung asks, propping an arm up on the table and resting his chin against the palm of his hand. his eyes glint up at him with curiosity, and somehow it makes younghyun fall deeper in love with the boy in front of him.

“well, i just wanted to say…” younghyun trails off, distracted by the way jaehyung’s round glasses had slid off dangerously low on his nose. he could just lean forward and push it back up onto his nose bridge. and he does.  

jaehyung blinks up at him. once, twice, then a few more times. “that was pretty random,” he snorts as he tilts his head to the side.

younghyun feels himself redden, the warmth evenly spreading across his cheeks. if jaehyung notices, he doesn’t mention anything about it, which prompts younghyun to move on and ask jaehyung about his day to buy himself time to collect his thoughts. to think up how to confess to jaehyung. he’s been thinking about this for years now, for almost the entirety of their friendship. sure, they hadn’t liked each other when they had first met, but once they had gotten past their differences with each other, they soon struck up a close friendship which saw them practically glued by the hip through middle school, high school and now university.

their conversation soon flows to anything and everything else except the jumbled stubs of a confession caught up in younghyun’s throat. it doesn’t come as a surprise for younghyun that hours had passed so seamlessly, because that’s just the sort of friendship that they share. the minutes go by so quickly, such that the late afternoon sun has begun to dip below the horizon and bid farewell for the night.

“so,” jaehyung starts just as their current topic of discussion winds to a close. “i’m sure that you asked me out here to talk about something else than this. unless, you love me and wanted to take me out to grab dinner-”

“-are you suggesting that i’m paying?”

“don’t you love me? my internship ends next week! you can treat me!” jaehyung pouts, and the sight of him is too adorable for younghyun not to chortle.

“o-of course i do, i-” younghyun stutters out, ducking his head so jaehyung can’t see the shade of pink dusting his cheeks. in some way, it hurts saying those words out loud knowing that jaehyung means _i love you_ strictly in a platonic way, that jaehyung doesn’t see younghyun the way that he does to him. it’s a twinge of emotion lodged deep into the corner of his heart, but it’s a feeling that he’s gone better at placating. tonight, younghyun doesn’t want to just will his heart to mend itself better. so, he rips off the bandaid tightly plastered onto the bullet hole and stares up at jaehyung. jaehyung, his best friend whom he’s been in love with for what seems like forever, who unknowingly has younghyun wrapped around his finger. the love of his life who looks absolutely ethereal as the light of the setting sun casts shadows on to his face, effortlessly highlighting his pretty features; a man in a movie with the beautiful sky of pinks, purples and reds and blues streaking behind him.

“-i love you,” younghyun blurts out. it’s raw and genuine, teeming with so much emotion. it’s silly, really, because there’s the possibility that jaehyung only sees him as just a friend, that he could turn away from younghyun right now - but he doesn’t. he stays still, rooted to his seat. his eyes widen a fraction, bubbling with… something. he cocks his head slightly, his mouth falling open to form a small ‘o’. however, jaehyung quickly recovers, his left eye twitching once, twice, then a few more times before he says with so much more emotion that younghyun has ever dreamt of, “i was wondering when you would say that. i love you, too.”

immediately, younghyun’s mind clears and his panic fades. “wait, what?” he gasps in disbelief, because the boy in front of him loves him back.

“yea. i’ve liked you as more than a friend for a while now,” jaehyung laughs, the sound of it light and airy. younghyun notices how red his cheeks are. “similarly, i’ve felt like you feel the same but i wasn’t sure if i should have. you kinda have this intense look whenever we’re together… like, you’re dying to confess to me that you like me, but you’re too shy to actually do that.”

“i do?” well, it must have been obvious, since younghyun’s been going tongue-tied and flustered easily whenever jaehyung’s around, which speaks volumes since he’s known for being cool and level-headed. jaehyung absentmindedly nods, feeling dazed as they fondly stare into each other’s eyes. after a beat, they turn away, awkwardly giggling to themselves. “so, can i kiss you?” jaehyung says, already drifting closer to younghyun. his eyes flicker down for a moment, skimming across younghyun’s face. younghyun manages to force out a hushed _yes_ , and it leads to jaehyung surging forward and gently slotting his lips with younghyun’s.

the feel of it is perfect, and better than anything younghyun has ever wondered about. jaehyung’s (slightly chapped) full lips feel like heaven against his own. younghyun feels a sense of relief tug at him, as if he’s finally won a long-fought battle as they kiss sweetly. maybe if he had worked up the courage to ask jaehyung out sooner, they could have gotten together sooner. still, it doesn’t matter anymore because he’s finally with the boy whom he’s loved for a long time now.

younghyun’s breathless when he pulls away. he feels his chest swell, proud at how he’s the one who has made jaehyung flushed and happy. delicately, he feathers his fingers through jaehyung’s hair which in turn causes him to hum and grin widely at him. jaehyung uses a hand to cup younghyun’s cheek, blissfully sighing in content as he looks at him with half-lidded eyes. “i’m so glad that you finally confessed. i love you.”

“anyway…” jaehyung trails off, brushing younghyun’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “you’re still gonna take me out for dinner, right?”

he’s met with younghyun rolling his eyes at him, pecking the corner of his mouth once before tugging him up from the picnic bench and guiding them away. to jaehyung’s favorite restaurant, of course, which earns jaehyung pressing several kisses to his jaw and to… other places much later in the night.

younghyun’s heart is so, so, so full with love, and he’s over the moon because he’s finally with the boy that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i’d appreciate it if you left a comment sharing your thoughts on what you thought about this fic hehehe ♡d


End file.
